Various types of hitch mounted game hoists are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a collapsible hitch mounted game hoist apparatus which is rotatable 360 degrees and is lockable at various degrees of rotation. The apparatus has an attachable skinning tool and is collapsible into a small bundle for easy transport and storage.